This invention relates to zinc-based paints. More particularly, this invention relates to improving the corrosion resistance of zinc-based paints.
It has been estimated that a full 40 percent of steel production is to replace steel rendered useless by corrosion. David Pearce, Zinc Protective Coatings Conference, Nov. 10, 1981, page 7. The costs related to corrosion in the U.S. exceed seventy billion dollars annually. Roebuck, Journal of Protective Coatings & Linings, July 1984, p. 38.
It is well-known in the art how to make zinc-based paints. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,096; 4,110,117 and 4,417,007 are hereby incorporated by reference to include some details as to the known manufacturing details of zinc-based paints.
It has been long sought to increase the protection offered by zinc-based paints. Many changes have been attempted and found successful. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,117 covers an enhancement of zinc paints by the addition of specified chromates, boron compounds, silicates and the like. David Litter Laboratories reports combining wet ground mica with the zinc particles improves the corrosion resistance of zinc-based paints. American Paint & Coatings Journal, July 16, 1973, pp. 54-63. There exists a need for further improvement in the corrosion protection offered by zinc-based paints.